Phenomenon
Phenomena are a mechanic in the Generation V core series . Phenomena are a means of encountering wild Pokémon, and in some cases items. There are four types of phenomena: rustling grass, dust clouds, flying Pokémon's shadows, and rippling water. Some can only be obtained via this method. Phenomena will only appear after the has the first Badge. A phenomenon can be randomly triggered whenever the player takes a step in an area. Only one may be active at a time. An active phenomenon will generally continue to exist if the player moves away from it so long as they stay in the same overall location or room. A phenomenon will vanish after it is encountered or if the player picks up a visible item, encounters a wild Pokemon, interacts with an NPC, or exits the area or room entirely; it will also vanish if an NPC steps on it. An active phenomenon is not saved when the game is saved. Different phenomena are distinguished in-game by audio and visual effects; in most cases, they are named for the visual effect shown on-screen when each phenomenon occurs. The audio of a phenomenon reflects the distance between it and the player: if the player is close, the sound will be louder, and if the player is farther away (such as if the phenomenon is off-screen), the sound will be fainter but will also never stop. Rustling grass ]] Rustling grass is a phenomenon that only occurs in tall grass. Rustling grass allows the encounter of a wild Pokémon. can be found in any patch of rustling grass. Various other Pokémon, such as the elemental monkeys in Pinwheel Forest and Lostlorn Forest, evolved forms of Pokémon found in non-rustling grass, or Pokémon that would otherwise be only available in the opposite version can be found in rustling grass, but are less common than Audino. Rustling grass does not occur in , but it does in . Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Dust cloud ]] Dust clouds are a phenomenon that only occur in caves. They may reveal held items, evolutionary stones, or , , , and . Pokémon Black and White The chance of finding a or in a dust cloud is 40%. The chance of finding a gem is roughly 50%, while the chance of finding a stone is roughly 10%. All items may be found in any location, but the Pokémon are only found in certain locations. *Drilbur: Wellspring Cave, Chargestone Cave, Mistralton Cave, Twist Mountain *Excadrill: Challenger's Cave, , Giant Chasm Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Shards can only be found in Relic Passage and Reversal Mountain, and all other items can be found everywhere else dust clouds appear in Unova. In addition, the Pokémon are only found in certain locations. * : Relic Passage, Chargestone Cave, Mistralton Cave * : Clay Tunnel, Twist Mountain, Underground Ruins, , Reversal Mountain, Wellspring Cave, Seaside Cave, Giant Chasm * : Relic Passage, Clay Tunnel, Twist Mountain, Underground Ruins, and * : Clay Tunnel, Twist Mountain, Underground Ruins Flying Pokémon's shadow Flying Pokémon's shadows are a phenomenon that only occur on the Driftveil Drawbridge and Marvelous Bridge. They may reveal wings or (on the Driftveil Drawbridge) and (on the Marvelous Bridge). Pokémon Black, White, Black 2, and White 2 The chance of encountering a Ducklett or Swanna in a shadow is 20%, while the chance of finding a wing is 80%. If a wing is found, there is a 10% chance it will be a Pretty Wing. Rippling water Rippling water is a phenomenon that only occurs on water tiles. Rippling water allows the encounter of a wild Pokémon when ed on or fished in. While 's Red-Striped form is found in Black and Black 2 and its Blue-Striped form found in White and White 2 under normal circumstances, the opposite form can be found in rippling water. Pokémon Black and White | style="vertical-align:top" | |} Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 | style="vertical-align:top" | |} Related articles * Ambush encounter In other languages |bordercolor= |de=Phänomene |it=Fenomeno }} Category:Game mechanics de:Phänomene it:Fenomeno zh:現象